Prom is a Four Letter Word
by Hotshot
Summary: For Specs Prom is a four-letter-word, like clean, or work, or math... There's also this small problem that he hasn't come out yet and his boyfriend wants him to go. What's a boy to do? Sputchy.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the newsies who appear in this story, blah, blah, blah- yaddayaddayadda… I do own Ceja, and Cello owns Anna. I own the rest of the Edward's family (Specs' family), and Dutchy's parents.

(btw:slash)

Prom is a Four Letter Word

Hotshot

"Please Specs? Just this once; it's only one school dance."

"The puppy dog eyes don't work on me, Dutchy," Specs replied, not moving his eyes from the computer screen as he spoke, "You should know that by now. And I've told you about a million times, I am not going to prom."

"Argh!" Dutchy got up from his chair and walked a few paces before flopping down onto Specs' neatly made bed, shoving his face in a pillow, and screaming into it.

Specs smirked as he continued to type. His fingers flew over the keys and his eyes didn't once leave the screen. For a few moments he became unaware of everything else, and completely forgot about Dutchy. It wasn't until a page and a half later that he looked up. Dutchy was still sprawled out across his bed. He sighed and rolled his chair back, defeated. He stood and dropped himself onto the bed beside Dutchy.

"Dutch, I'm sorry. I'm just not sure if I want to tell the whole world yet. It's just not something I can do."

The past few years had been a testament to the thought Specs' vocalized. Dutchy had been out of the closet since middle school, well, technically Dutchy had never been in the closet. He made it almost painfully obvious. It wasn't so much in the way that he dressed but more in the way he acted. Dutchy loved living up to stereotypes and playing up to them. Specs on the other hand hid it, always had. He hadn't even realized it himself until high school. He'd only told a few select people then. His mother, brother and sisters, Dutchy, and a few other girls at school were the only ones he'd told. He and Dutchy had been best friends since grade school. It was only a month or so after he came out that Dutchy asked him to go out with him. And it was pretty good. Dutchy accepted the fact that Specs was scared. He had good reason to be. Dutchy had been coming over his house with broken bones, bruises and bloody extremities since he'd come out. Dutchy was tough enough to deal with it, but Specs wouldn't be as sure to ignore the pressure.

"I know," Dutchy sighed, as it was he was nursing a black eye from a fight, " "I know you don't want to come out until your ready, but we could always go find Ceja and Anna. They don't have dates. You know that they'll go with us."

"Yeah they would," Specs agreed, "but I don't know, Dutch, I wasn't even planning on going to prom. Even if we did go, what would we do? Dance? We wouldn't be able to."

Dutchy shrugged, rolling over so that he was chest to chest with Specs and wrapping slender arms around the brunette's waist. "So anti-prom party then?"

"No, absolutely not," Specs argued, "You've been talking about going since last year. I love you Dutchy, I want you to go. Even if I'm not there you'll still enjoy it. We both know you will."

"Yeah, but I really want you to be there…" Dutchy gave Specs his best puppy-dog stare again, "Please?"

Specs sighed, looking away. He almost gave in at the look on Dutchy's face. "I can't."

Dutchy rolled over and stood up. "I should get going then."

"Dutchy…"

"No, Specs, don't worry," he said, "It's not because of this. I have to watch the kiddies for my mom tonight."

"It's partly because of this and you know it."

"We both do," Dutchy said shrugging on his backpack. "I'll call you later tonight." He leaned down close to Spec and brushed his lips past the brunette's in a rather teasing kiss. Specs grabbed for his hand but the blonde backed toward the door and out of his reach.

"I'll see you at school," Dutchy said before closing the door behind him.

"Yeah," Specs agreed to the empty room.

Specs was digging around in his locker the next morning when he heard the telltale scraping of another one being opened a few down the row from him.

"Morning Specs," a groggy female voice asked, "What's up?"

He shrugged, closing his locker and leaning against it to look at her. "I think Dutchy's mad at me. He wants me to go to prom with him but I told him I didn't want to go."

"He's really been looking forward to going all year."

"Thanks, why don't you try making me feel a little bit worse," he mumbled. "I'm not ready to come out to everyone like that yet."

She shrugged at him, "I don't really know what to tell you, Specs."

They both realized about then that the halls were starting to empty and the clock was ticking down the seconds until the last bell rang. They both mumbled brief goodbyes without really ending their conversation and ran in opposite directions. Specs stepped into his room just as the bell rang, and was certain Ceja hadn't made it to hers on time. He collapsed into his chair with a cocky grin and opened his book.

It wasn't until Specs was at lunch he even thought about his personal life again. He took a seat at a circular table with Jack, Swifty, Blink, Snoddy and Racetrack. They were grumbling about math and the discussion turned to prom as Race began talking about the girl he'd asked.

"What about you, Specs," Jack asked, "Going to prom?"

"Nope," specs shrugged, "Don't have the money for the tickets or tux, and honestly I don't see the point. It's just a stupid dance, and it's all for the girls anyway. It's a fucking four letter word 'prom'; you know like wash, or iron…or math."

Race snorted, "You have a point, but the after parties are usually pretty good. I hear Spot Conlon's going all out this year since his parents are out of town. His cousins are getting a few kegs and thirty-racks. It's going to be great, just toss back a few and get laid."

They quieted as Dutchy walked past them and a few of them watched him uncomfortably. Of all of them Specs noted that Dutchy wasn't usually in that lunch. He must have had a test or something. He was playing up to a stereotype that day; a black shirt and jeans, plus some slightly overdone eye makeup. His messenger bag was adorned with patches, pins, and an eye-catching rainbow banner.

"Tsk," Blink scoffed, "Look at him. Specs, why the hell are you still friends with that fag."

Specs' eyebrows arched as he looked at Blink, "You used to be friends with him too."

"Yeah, back before he was so fucking flaming." Blink snapped, "Look at him now."

Specs shrugged, "I don't know, Blink. I guess I've known him so long that it doesn't get to me as much as it does everyone else. I don't have that big a problem with it."

"Whatever, Specs," Jack said, "But man, I dunno… that's just wrong."

Specs shrugged in response and the conversation once again shifted, this time to the track meets and basketball games coming up. Specs glanced quickly in Dutchy's direction. The blonde barely seemed to know they were in the same lunch. He didn't glance at Specs at all though also ignored the other people at his own table. Specs turned back to the table and began nibbling at his lunch.

After school Dutchy had track practice, Ceja a detention for being late, and Anna needed to make up a Chemistry lab. Specs found a seat on the floor in the lobby and dug out his math homework. One by one they showed up and quartet headed out to his car. Specs dropped Anna and Ceja off at the end of their street, and then continued to his house. Dutchy lived directly through the hedges in the backyard so he could go or stay depending on if he were angry. As he parked the car and turned it off he tried to think of what to say to Dutchy. Nothing came to mind.

Instead of saying anything he pulled the blonde toward him by the shoulders. Their lips crashed together and for a few moments the world consisted of nothing but tongues, teeth, and lips. "I'm sorry," he said quietly.

Dutchy, working to fix his crooked shirt, looked at Specs. "Don't worry about it, I understand." He kissed Specs quickly and ran a hand through Specs' hair. "You still coming over to help me with the brats tonight?"

"Yeah."

He kissed Specs again, "I love you."

"I love you too."

Dutchy proceeded to get out of the car and start through the back yard in the direction of his house. Specs sat in his car for a few minutes before finding himself capable of going inside. He retreated to the solitude of his bedroom to finish homework. It was hard to concentrate but by then he didn't have much to do.

There was a family dinner that night as his older half sister Kate had just gotten home from college. His half brother, Tom, had been back for a few days and his younger sister Kelly was surprisingly there and not out with her friends. The entire family was busy passing around food and talking about one of Kate's finals when he finally sat down. He glanced at Tom who just rolled his eyes. Specs smiled and kept himself out of the conversation.

"So Matthew," his mother prompted, "It's Friday I'm sure you're not planning on staying at home with all of us. What are your plans for tonight?"

"Umm…" He swallowed, "I was going to go to Alec's house and help him watch his little cousins. They go to bed early so he invited a few of the guys from school over to hang out."

"More like make out," Kelly remarked snidely.

"As long as it's okay with Alec's parents," his mother agreed.

"They're out of town with his aunt and uncle for the evening, but they're fine with it." He said. "Alec wants me to stay overnight and help him with the kids."

His father's fork clattered against his plate, "I don't want any son of mine staying in a house with that fag."

"He's my boyfriend."

"He's your friend. I don't want you staying in that house."

"This is bullshit."

"I don't want him to be a bad influence on you more than he already has."

"Fine!" He shoved back his chair and stormed through the kitchen and up the stairs. He took a page from Dutchy's book and collapsed on his bead and screamed into a pillow.

The door opened a while later. Tom and he hadn't shared a room for years but had around the same time Specs came out to his family. He was the very first person Specs had come out to and overall, one of the most supportive. He'd been there through all of Specs' crying, complaining and confusion. Tom flopped backwards over the bed on the other side of the room and hung his head off the side so he could see Specs, albeit upside-down. "You okay, Specsie?"

"I'm fine."

"Bullshit," Tom coughed. He rolled over and got up. He pushed Specs' computer chair over next to the bed so he could talk to his brother. "Listen, don't pay Dad any attention, he's an ass. We all know it. No one can be perfect enough to please him. My grades sucked, Kate didn't play softball, you're gay, and Kelly… well Kelly's grades make me look like a scholar."

Specs laughed, "I know, but still Dutchy's not some kind of fucking monster."

"Yeah, but dad's not exactly the brightest crayon in the box. Anyway, you can go over and stay there; we all sort of beat up on Dad until he caved. And Dutchy called, Snitch and Skittery are over there and he's lonely."

"I'll bet." After a few more minutes of talk about absolutely nothing he left.

Dutchy was waiting and pounced on Specs the minute ha came inside, pinning him to the door. After a rather brief kiss by Dutchy standards he noticed Specs slightly red eyes, "What happened? Were you crying?"

"I got into a fight with my dad, don't worry it's done with."

"You're sure you're okay?"

Specs pushed past him and into the living room. Snitch and Skittery it looked had fallen off the couch. Though the smaller of the two, Snitch had Skittery pinned to the ground. Neither was aware of him enough to acknowledge his presence. Dutchy followed him and took a seat on the now vacant couch.

"So…" he said in a low voice.

Specs placed a knee on the couch cushions on either side of Dutchy's lap, and moved until he was eye-level with his boyfriend. Dutchy's hands slid up his thigh to rest at his waist. Specs put a hand on Dutchy's shoulder, partly to balance himself, and slid the other behind Dutchy's head and up into his hair. He pulled Dutchy's face swiftly forward. Lips met and soon enough Dutchy's tongue was massaging the roof of Specs; mouth.

They finally parted nearly an hour later in a completely different position. Specs lay on his back across the length of the couch, shirtless, and with Dutchy's hands roaming his back and chest. Dutchy was stripped fully down to his boxers, even his glasses discarded to a nearby table. Snitch and Skittery had long since disappeared; probably around the time Specs and Dutchy started shedding clothing. There was the beginning of a bruise along Dutchy's arm from where he'd fallen off the couch.

"Hey," Dutchy grinned brightly as he looked down at Specs.

"Hey," Specs agreed.

"That was nice."

"Mmm-hmm." Specs stretched before releasing a smothered yawn.

"You staying the night or going home?" Dutchy asked. He ran a hand through Specs hair.

"Staying," Specs tried to cover up another yawn as he spoke. "Want to go upstairs?"

"You read my mind." Dutchy stated rolling off of the brunette. Dutchy led his boyfriend upstairs and tossed him a concert T-shirt to wear. He climbed into Dutchy's bed as Dutchy ran down the hall to check on his cousins. Compared to his hand-me-down twin, Dutchy's bed was much more comfortable. He flopped onto his stomach and stretched out. He was ready to sleep but Dutchy returned and seemed to have other ideas. Specs soon felt lip on the back of his neck. He rolled over and Dutchy moved along his jaw.

"Alec," Specs whispered as Dutchy's hands slid under his shirt. Dutchy caught him in a quick kiss.

"I love you." Dutchy whispered sincerely.

Specs reciprocated the thought. He pulled the blonde's body to his own and crushed their lips together again. When they parted several minutes later he spoke, "I love you to Alec."

Grinning, Dutchy settled against Specs' chest, his arms wrapped around Specs' waist and head leaning on Specs' shoulder. Specs draped an arm over Dutchy. That was how they fell asleep.

"Unca Matt…" Specs woke up the next morning at the edge of Dutchy's bed with big, blue, five-year-old eyes peering at him form the side of the bed. Dutchy's cousin Sasha stood there watching him.

"Hey Sweetie," Specs took her hand in his, "What's up?"

"I'm hungry."

Specs looked at the clock, noting with disgust that it was barely seven-thirty. Inwardly he groaned at the early hour. He reluctantly got out of bed and scooped Sasha into his arms, carrying her out of the room to let Dutchy sleep for a few more hours. Sasha's seven-year-old brother, Michael was sitting in the living room watching TV already. He herded them both into the kitchen and got down bowls and cereal.

"Thank you, Unca Matt," Sasha muttered. Both she and her brother had fallen into calling Specs Uncle Matt. He greatly discouraged it but Dutchy thought it was adorable.

Specs poured himself a glass of milk and started a pot of coffee.

Dutchy wandered downstairs about an hour later, his hair on end, and his clothes a mess. He lounged on the couch with Specs while Sasha watched Blue's Clues. His hand rested on Specs' thigh and his thumb moved in small circles. He wasn't nearly awake enough to do anything else.

By the time Specs parents, uncle, and aunt arrived home that afternoon both boys were showered and much more awake. Mrs. Durecht invited Specs to stay for dinner, but as usual he declined the offer.

Dutchy and Specs moved to Specs' house, and Specs' room in order to get away from the children and parents. They started a movie, which was quickly forgotten in favor of making out on Specs' bed. It was a surprise when Tom entered the room to borrow Specs' computer.

"Whoa, dudes," he laughed, "Could you leave a note on the door next time or something?"

The two boys stopped kissing to look at him. Dutchy's hands were up Specs' shirt and Specs' on the waistband of Dutchy's pants. Despite having barged in on them Tom still took a seat by the computer.

"Uh… Tom?" Specs said, catching his brother's attention. He gave a less than subtle nod in the direction of the door.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

Specs was less than pleased when Dutchy brought up the subject of prom again that afternoon. He explained his 'four-letter-word-theory' to Dutchy much as he'd done the day before.

"No, Dutch, I'm not going," he snapped, "I don't want this to turn into some common argument so can we please drop it now."

"Specs, why are you so dead set against going to one school dance?"

"I'm not out Dutchy," Specs said bluntly, "and I can't be out and comfortable with it by then. I just-"

"Forget it," Dutchy said in a hushed tone. He kissed Specs. "I love you." It wasn't quite a promise that it wouldn't come up again but it was as good as he'd get.

Dutchy promise lasted until roughly two weeks before prom. Dutchy proposed the idea to them on the drive to school one morning. The two of them became so wrapped up in the much repeated argument that Specs was forced to pull over and make Anna drive the rest of the way to school in fear he would crash. By the time they reached the school itself Specs was so upset that had they lived in a cartoon world steam would have been pouring out his ears. The only difference was that now Dutchy was angry as well. He'd expected Specs to warm up to the idea, especially as they'd been spending a lot of time together in the past month.

The arguing ended for the day as the group reached the entrance and began splitting up.

"I'm sorry, Dutch, really, but I just can't." Specs said, and without waiting for a reply started in the direction of his locker.

It was, coincidentally, one of the few days Specs had lunch with Dutchy. Dutchy as usual sat with Anna and Ceja, and Specs with the boys in his English class; Blink, Jack, and Swifty. Just as Specs had been spending time with Dutchy over the past month so had Blink's animosities toward Dutchy grown.

He made it obvious when he asked Specs, "So who's the fag taking to prom?"

Specs shrugged, "I don't know if he's going."

"Nope, he was talking about it this morning in Chemistry," Blink said, "He was gushing about how he was trying to get his boyfriend to go. I didn't know the Dutchster had a boy-toy Specs, who is it?"

"Goes to another school a few towns away," Specs shrugged, "I only met him once, didn't quite catch his name." It was funny how easily the lies flowed forth.

"I'm sorry you had to meet him at all."

Dutchy chose that same moment to come up behind Specs and interrupt them, "Hey Specs."

"Hey man," Specs said, "What's up?"

"Ceja wants to know if you're going to prom with her or not; you didn't give her a definite answer this morning."

"Tell her I already made my decision, and I'm not going to prom."

Dutchy's grin faded, "I really don't want to bring her back bad news."

"Not my problem." He turned back to face the table and hoped Dutchy would take the hint.

Blink stopped that idea in its tracks. "Man, who are you taking to prom; your boyfriend or Anna?"

Specs heard Dutchy's cold reply, "Anna, my boyfriend's being an ass." The other guys at Specs' table were in hysterics as Dutchy retreated to his table. No one noticed Specs' forlorn glances after him.

"That was a real assholish thing to do," Hotshot said when she found him in the halls that afternoon. She shoved him hard against the wall.

"What was I supposed to do? It's not like I can say anything around those guys."

It was a silent walk most of the way to the parking lot where Dutchy and Anna were waiting by Specs' car. Ceja broke the silence, as they got closer.

"Somehow I really wonder how Dutchy stays with a person who refuses to acknowledge him on most days."

"So do I." Specs agreed though he was the only one who heard it.

Dutchy seemed to have already put the lunchroom incident behind him. He glanced quickly around the desolate parking lot before pulling Specs into a quick kiss. Specs didn't look around when they parted, Dutchy was always careful. He grinned as a blush spread across his cheeks.

Things that week became increasingly worse in all fashions. Every day Dutchy dropped hints about prom and Specs had to verbally say no to make him stop. Kid Blink and Jack, also seemed to find extreme pleasure in harassing Dutchy. Before it had mostly been seniors, but now it was Dutchy's peers, and former friends. Specs knew it got to him. It hurt more.

Early the next week specs stormed into his English classroom before the first bell even rang. Blink and his cronies had been running past Dutchy's locker all morning screaming 'Faggot' and throwing food and paper at him. Childish pranks to say the least but one's that caught everyone's attention nonetheless.

There was no teacher present as of yet so Specs whapped Blink across the back of the head. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"What are you talking about?" Blink looked up at him both surprised and pissed.

"Leave Dutchy the hell alone. Seriously, where do you get off making his life miserable?"

"He's a fucking fag."

"So what!" Specs was getting sick of Blinks one-track mind.

"What do you feel sorry for him?" Blink asked.

"Because of people like you, yeah, actually I do. You were his friend all the way up through middle school. I don't care what you fucking think of him now but you need to fucking back off. He's me friend, Blink, and so are you, but you can be a real dick sometimes."

Blink didn't have time to respond. The teacher walked into the room.

That afternoon Dutchy had a track meet and the other three of their group had escaped all detentions, make-ups and other various activities. Specs drove the girls home and sat in his room doing homework all afternoon. After dinner he called Dutchy to ask about the track meet but no one was home. Since the Durecht's car wasn't in the driveway Specs figured they'd done well and Dutchy had gone out to dinner with his parents to celebrate, as often was the case.

Dutchy called back when Specs was sleeping. He got the message in the morning from his very grumpy father who he could only guess Dutchy had woken up at one-thirty when he called. All the message said was that Dutchy didn't need a ride to school because his parents needed to come in for something.

Anna and Ceja were quiet in the car for a few minutes. Anna finally questioned as to Dutchy's not being there.

"Parents brought him to school for some reason." Specs said as they were heading to their lockers.

"I bet they're going to the principal," Anna said.

Ceja agreed.

"The principal?" Specs questioned.

"Yeah," Ceja said, "Didn't you talk to Dutchy last night?"

"No."

"Oh shit," Anna said.

Specs was about to ask what happened when Dutchy approached them form behind, "Hey guys, wait up."

"Shit, Dutchy," Specs ran up to his boyfriend and grabbed hold of his arm and looking him straight in the face, "What happened?"

Dutchy's face was a bit bruised, and one eye was swollen almost completely shut. The arm, which Specs held, was home to new stitches.

Dutchy's gaze fell to the floor as though he were embarrassed by the attention; "Blink, Jack and Snoddy cornered me in the locker room before the meet yesterday."

Specs would have liked nothing more than to go after the creeps who had done this to Dutchy. Instead he dragged Dutchy outside to his car and called Tom to call him in sick. For Dutchy's skipping school was normal so they didn't bother with his parents, besides they probably expected it. Specs drove to a lake a few towns over and parked his car.

"Why didn't you call last night?"

"We didn't get back form the hospital until almost one. I called when we got home but your dad took the message. I think I woke him up sooo…" he trailed off.

"He was an ass."

"As always."

"So tell me exactly what happened."

"Specs," Dutchy tried to argue.

"Exactly what happened."

Dutchy started the story of the previous day's events. He'd gotten to the locker room late because he was finishing a math test, and everyone else was already in the gym doing stretches. Swifty had just been going out to the gym and had seen him. As far as Specs could figure out Swifty had alerted the other three who went back inside. Dutchy had been heading toward the door when Blink came around a corner and nailed him in the face. That was where he'd gotten the black eye. The force had knocked him into the lockers but Blink kept after him and he fought back.

"Gave him a nice bruise on his collarbone," Dutchy gloated.

Specs countered by lowering his eyes to Dutchy's arm, "You have stitches in your arm, Dutch."

Dutchy continued that Blink had backed him up and Snoddy had tackled him from an aisle. Snoddy, being a football player, had knocked the wind out of him. He couldn't catch his breath enough to get up and get away from him. The two started kicking him as anyone could guess. Jack came out of nowhere with a broomstick. He aimed it at Dutchy's head but Dutchy covered his head with his hands. The broomstick snapped upon contact with his arm, hence the stitches. When they were happy with their job of beating him up they left him there, nearly unconscious. Someone told the coach he had skipped so the bus left without him.

Luckily got him, Racetrack came down a mere five minutes later for baseball practice. Race was one of the good guys. If he didn't approve no one knew because he never said anything on the subject. He'd checked to make sure Dutchy was all right, in some odd sense, before running to get the nurse.

Specs had no idea how to react. He wrapped his arms around Dutchy and kissed the blonde's forehead, before burying his face in Dutchy's neck. He seriously wondered how Dutchy dealt with all the abuse. "I love you," he whispered.

He felt Dutchy grin and nibble on his ear. They spent the majority of the day making out in the backseat of Specs car. It wasn't until later that Specs learned the only punishment the other boy's got was a one-day suspension apiece since it was their first offense. Dutchy had also chosen not to press charges.

It became obvious the next day that the suspension's only affect was to make Blink more angry. The word 'faggot' was spray-painted across Dutchy's locker. There were people standing around watching to see what happened. Dutchy just let out a sigh and turned to Specs, "You coming?"

"I can't Dutch."

Dutchy just nodded and walked to his locker as though nothing had changed. The incident remained the talk of the school all day. It got so bad that Specs went down the street to get lunch at a local sandwich shop rather than eat in the cafeteria.

That afternoon he went down to the library to work on and English paper. He stopped by the chem. Lab to see if Dutchy was still here. The door was only partly opened and Specs stopped when he realized that not only was Dutchy there, but so was Anna. Dutchy seemed upset.

"I dunno Anna, I mean no offense or anything but I wish it was him going with me."

"None taken," she offered, "but I think Specs is pretty serious about not wanting to go."

Dutchy seemed to be getting very nervous, or stressed out, or both as he paced. "I know," he said. "Anna, I don't know where things are going with Specs. I mean, I love him, I really do. No one understands how much I love him. I could see spending the rest of my life with him and I'm only seventeen. I love him that much. I mean, we were practically fucking in my room a few weeks ago when we were watching my cousins. I love him to death but the fact that he can't come out and tell people about us… about his being gay… I don't doubt that he loves me, I just don't see why he doesn't want to scream it to the world like I do."

"Oh, trust me Dutchy," Anna said, "He does. But you have to remember, your parents were both really accepting when you came out. His dad still isn't willing to believe _any_ of this. And with what's been happening to you lately, he's scared."

Specs left before he could hear any more of the conversation. He sat into the library, not working, until it closed and then found his friends in the lobby. The drive home was rather quiet, and Dutchy didn't stick around when Specs pulled into his driveway. Specs threw himself into his homework casting short glances in the phone's direction but never working up the guts to call.

He tried his best to push everything out of mind over the next few days. It didn't work so well, especially on Friday, where all he heard about was prom. Dutchy caught up to him in band as they were going outside.

"Last chance." He offered.

"Sorry, but no," Specs said, "give me a call when you get home though." After their brief interaction he tried his best to ignore Dutchy, the things he'd said to Anna still being the primary thoughts entering his mind.

He split right after school. No one needed a ride; they all had appointments of some sort. Since there was little to do without anyone around he dug into his weekend homework. About the time he finished he looked out the window to see Dutchy and Anna climbing into the limo. As they drove away he wiped at eyes he hadn't even realized were wet.

Tom came in a few minutes later, long after Specs had gained control of himself. "You okay?"

"I don't get it Tom," He muttered still staring in the direction of the window, "Dutchy wants to spend the rest of his life with me. I heard him say it; he loves me that much. I don't know why he bothers to stay with someone who won't come out to be with him."

"Why haven't you come out yet?"

Specs pushed his chair around to look his brother in the eye. "Have you seen Dutchy after he gets beaten up. He's going to prom with a fucking black eye. And half my friends are homophobes; they'd hate me."

"Then I guess they're not really your friends, are they?" Tom asked.

Specs didn't know what to say to that.

"Specs, Dad didn't accept it when you came out, and some of your friends aren't going to. But really, all that matters is that you'll be out and not lying anymore. And Dutchy will love it- hey you two will even be able to make out in public." Specs blushed as his brother walked across the room. He pulled something out of Specs' closet and tossed it at him. A tux. "Ceja's going to be here in ten minutes so you should probably get dressed."

"Tom," he sputtered, "I can't."

"You can, and you will," Tom poked his chest to emphasis a point, "And you _will_ thank me later."

It was somewhat reluctant that he did get dressed and trudged downstairs where his mother took all sorts of pictures of him and Ceja. The two of them piled in Tom's car and drove to the hotel hosting the prom. They weren't very late; the dance floor was already crowded.

"There he is," Specs said, spotting Dutchy leaning lazily against a table near the dance floor.

Ceja didn't seem the least bit interested, "Well, I'm going to go see Anna." She pointed to the aforementioned and several other students. She pressed a rose into Specs' hand. "Have fun."

"You all set this up," Specs accused, "You and Anna and Tom."

She said nothing, just grinned and walked away.

Specs pushed away any plots of revenge that may have been brewing inside his head and strolled over to Dutchy, again thinking of what he'd told Anna in the chem. Lab.

Someone grabbed is arm, knocking him off course. It was Kid Blink, girl of the week on his arm and wide grin on his face. "You came."

"Yeah," Specs agreed. At the moment he wanted nothing more than to punch the guy's lights out.

"Good, catch you later." His date dragged him off to the dance floor."

Specs approached Dutchy on the side that had the black eye, hoping to surprise him. It worked, as Dutchy didn't even look up. Specs took the blonde's thin wrist and put the rose in his hand.

Dutchy's shocked face alone was worth it.

"Dance with me?" he asked.

"But Specs I… are you sure?"

"Come on."

Sure enough a slow song was starting and everyone was pairing off.

"You're absolutely certain you want to be doing this?" Dutchy asked, wrapping arms around Specs' neck.

"It's just dancing," Specs said, a genuine smile on his face. He noticed people staring but truly didn't care.

"Specs."

"I have never been more certain of anything in my life. Kiss me?"

Dutchy bit his bottom lip nervously; after they kissed there was no going back for Specs.

Specs at the same time spied Kid Blink openly staring from nearby. He took the initiative and quickly closed the distance between his lips and Dutchy. Once they'd kissed Dutchy didn't seem to mind at all.

He heard the gasps of people nearby, 'I thought he was straight,' 'oh my God,' 'Holy shit, he's gay,' and 'well now we know who the fag's boyfriend is.' Specs had a favorite though.

"Hell yeah!" Anna yelled form her position atop a chair. "Score!"

That put Specs' heart in his throat and his nerves back where they should have been. Dutchy tightened his grip and slipped his tongue into Specs' mouth. Somehow that made him relax.

No one came right up to them and said anything for over an hour. Racetrack approached them in the line for pictures. "Good for you, man," he told Specs, "I kind of suspected but it's good to see you happy."

"You suspected?"

"Of course. I noticed that you always stare at him at lunch. I'm not blind you know."

Some of the other responses he got weren't so good. There were several friends who passed calling him 'fag' or 'queer'. He ignored it and danced with Dutchy, and Ceja who'd dragged him there, and Anna, but mostly with Dutchy.

It all ended far too soon. Race was elected prom king, and his long-time girlfriend queen. They were pretty much unceremoniously booted from the hotel and sent in search of their limos.

As they walked Specs lagged behind his friends a bit, enjoying the cool night and how much he'd actually enjoyed himself. He was shoved violently from behind, enough to make him stumble but not fall. When he turned there was a group of boys behind him. They included Kid Blink, Jack, Snoddy, Swifty, Jake and several others from the track and other various sports' teams.

"So after all this you're the faggot's boy-toy." Blink shoved him again.

"You got a problem with that." He shoved Blink back.

"Yeah, I do." Blink advanced on him, "Bet you're on the bottom, huh, you punk ass little bitch. You heard what we did to Dutchy last week didn't you? How 'bout I introduce you to a few friends of mine; call it an initiation of sorts."

"Fuck you, Blink." Specs turned to walk away.

Blink grabbed his arm to pull him back. When Specs turned Blink let go a blow to his face. The impact knocked Specs to the ground. He expected the kicking to start but looked up after a moment of nothing.

Dutchy had blindsided Blink, shoving him back into his friend's arms. He looked angrier than Specs had ever seen him and his eyes were trained on Blink as though he were some type of vile enemy- oh, that's right, he was.

"You can fucking hit me all you want! I don't care how many times you beat me up! I don't care how many broken bones, bloody noses, or black eyes you give me!" Dutchy screamed, "But don't you dare go after him! If you ever fucking lay a hand on him again I swear to God I will fucking kill you!"

"Don't hit me, fag." Blink advanced on Dutchy.

He wasn't fast enough, and this time Dutchy was prepared for a fight. He hit Blink squarely in the face with enough force to knock him to the ground. He spat on the one-eyed boy before reaching out a hand and helping Specs up. He strolled casually away from the group as the other boys surrounded Blink and teachers came rushing over to investigate the disturbance.

After they rounded a corner Dutchy spoke, "You okay?"

"I'll be fine, yeah." He paused, "Is that what it's like every time…"

"Yeah."

"I heard you talking to Anna on Wednesday." Specs didn't know why he confessed to it.

Dutchy took his hand and interlaced their fingers as they climbed into the limo. "You're going to have a pretty nice bruise tomorrow morning," He told Specs.

"mmm-hmm… then we can be mirror-images." He laid his head on Dutchy's shoulder. "Thanks for that."

"What was I supposed to do."

Somehow it was decided that they would go to Spot Conlon's party. They stopped at home to chance before Specs slipped into Tom's room to borrow his keys and car. They drove across town to Spot's massive mansion. The party was already in full swing. Condoms and bottle openers were handed out at the door.

"Prom is about two things," Spot had said all year, "Getting smashed, and getting laid."

Dutchy agreed the party favors were very Spot.

They'd barely gotten into the back yard when their host found them, "Hey you two, how are you?" He didn't slur his speech or stumble I the least so it could be assumed he had yet to have half a dozen beers. "Took guts to do what you did tonight Specs," he continued, "Congrats. Make sure you two enjoy yourselves tonight." He pressed another condom into Specs hand before stumbling off across the yard, "Hey Higgins. Thank God you're here. Fuck me!"

"It's always an experience when you visit Spot," Specs mused, sticking the condom in Dutchy's shirt pocket.

"Yep," Dutchy agreed.

The two of them mingled for about an hour, but by then everyone was drunk or halfway to it. Race, and Spot, and quite a few of their usual friends had 'mysteriously' disappeared. With the party still in full swing Dutchy grabbed Specs by the shirt and hauled him into the house. The first door they opened led to a bedroom, and, luckily, it was vacant. Dutchy slipped off his own shirt and pushed Specs down on to the bed.

Specs woke up the next morning to find Dutchy stretched out next to him, wide-awake and staring. Specs managed a brief good morning before he began searching for his glasses, which, oddly enough, Dutchy held in his hands.

Specs put them on and realized Dutchy was smirking, the smirk that usually meant something was up. "What?"

"Still think prom is a four-letter-word?"

"Huh?" It was too early for Specs to completely comprehend what was said.

"Like chem., and work, and math…"

"Oh," Specs laughed, "No. Actually, I think Skittery and Snitch's school has a senior prom. Maybe we could go again next year."

Dutchy grinned. "Maybe if you're good." He said, pushing Specs back against the mattress to kiss him.

A/N: Hey, I updated something. It's been a while and if Sinhe is reading this, my next target is finishing a chapter of Last Chance- and I'm halfway through it.

As for this story. I got the idea way back before my prom last may and it just didn't write itself out until now. I think it's okay, though I'm not crazy about the ending. I think it came from Cello's insistence that I write something Sputchy, and the fact that I haven't written anything with that pairing in a long while.

Hope you enjoyed enough to review.

Hotshot


End file.
